


Collection of PoT

by stratataisen



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Flirting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of several very old fics I wrote back when I was a really big fan of Prince of Tennis.  There are some mainstream pairing and a few crack parings as well.  The crack pairings were my favorite to write of the of the lot. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After – Akutsu/Atobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember this one being fun to write, it was so random. Probably because I pulled it from a hat....literally. I ripped up pieces of paper and write Prince of Tennis characters one them and pulled them from a hat....I was really bored.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

**The Morning After – Akutsu/Atobe**

 “My ass hurts.”

 “Stop complaining.”

 “ _Excuse me!!_ It’s your fault it hurts in the first place.”

 “Like hell it is. You’re the one that told me to go _harder_ and _faster_.”

 Atobe Keigo flopped back down onto the small bed and grumble. “I was drunk alright; I didn’t know what I was saying.  I’m still in shock about the fact that I had sex with _you_ of all people.”

 “You and me both.”  Akutsu Jin reached over the Hyotei Regular and snatched his cigarettes and lighter from the night stand.  Lighting one he inhaled it deeply. “I mean think what people would say if they found out that I fucked a spoiled rich brat.”

 “Bastard,” Atobe groaned, “I’m going to kill Oshitari, he just _had_ to spike the punch just to get into someone’s damn pants, didn’t he?.........Oh god my head.  You wouldn’t happen to have any aspirin would you?”

 “Not here no, but if you go ask my Mom, I’m sure you’ll get some.” The white-haired boy said half heartedly, slowly breathing in more nicotine before exhaling it out again.

 “nnnnnnn….. I’d rather not.” Atobe said as he tried to bury his face into the pillow.

 “You know there are three good ways to get rid of a hangover.” Atobe looked up at the white haired youth with slight interest. “Smoking, sleep, or sex.”

 A fine blonde eyebrow lifted, “Oh really now?”

 “Yeah, I’ve proved all three of them to be rather effective, several times in fact,” Akutsu said as he leaned over Atobe to extinguish his cigarette, resting on the other boy's back when he was finished.

 “I’m sure you have,” he replied, looking over his shoulder at deep golden eyes staring at him questioningly. Sighing he said, “Fine, but no bondage this time.”

 “You’re no fun.”

 “It’s either no bondage or no sex, take your pick.”

 “No bondage it is then.”


	2. Honeycake – Atobe/Kamio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite pairings. Don't know why, it just was. XD  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

**Honeycake – Atobe/Kamio**

Atobe woke to the pleasant feeling of lips, teeth, and tongue lavishing his earlobe in a slow and lagged manner.  Glancing over he found deep red hair obscuring his view of his assailant’s face.  A wicked grin slid over his face as one of his hands slid into silky crimson hair and the other slid over a cheek of a firm ass squeezing it possessively.

  “Hmmm….. mornin’ Keigo.” Kamio drawled out with one last nip to the ear in front of him.  He shifted his body to the side so that he was lying next to his boyfriend instead of on him.

 “Good morning, Honeycake,” Atobe said lazily as he rolled over and kiss the speed demon lightly.

 Kamio sat up on an elbow, raising a fine red eyebrow, “Honeycake?”

 Atobe nodded, “Because you taste like honey.” He leaned up and brushed his lips against the younger boy’s lips once again.

 “Then why not calling my just ‘Honey’?” Kamio asked tilting his head to the side a small frown forming on his slim face.

 “‘Honey’ is just ‘so’ unoriginal,” Atobe said, “Besides ‘I’ like Honeycake better.”

 “But…” Kamio scrunched his nose in disgusted, “but Honeycake makes me sound like a pastry!!!”

 The look Atobe gave him made the red-head feel as if the other wanted to eat him, “Exactly.”

 Kamio’s eye twitch. “I hate you,” he said flatly.

 “And I love you too,” smirk, “Honeycake.” Atobe licked the others cheek as he pulled his lover on top of him once again. “Mmm, yummy.”

 “K-E-I-G-O!”


	3. The Box – Ootori/Shishido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pairing makes me go 'Awwww~! =3'  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

**The Box – Ootori/Shishido**

“Ano……Shishido-san,” said a blushing Ootori, as his doubles partner pinned him against his locker and started attacking his shoulder and neck with kisses and small licks.

“hmmmm?” Shishido replied as he moved his tongue to his taller partner’s earlobe.

“D-do you w-want something to stand on?”

Shishido pulled away, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

“So you can reach more easily,” that earned him a glare from the other making him say quickly “I’m not trying to make fun of you or anything, it just…..well that you always complain about ache an pains after we have,” blush “sex.  And I just didn’t want you to get a kink in your neck because I’m just a little taller than you.” Ootori poked his index fingers together, looking really embarrassed.

Shishido bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing aloud.  His doubles partner was just so cute sometimes.  He smirked but his eyes were soft, something only Ootori ever saw. “I’m sorry Choutarou, I really shouldn’t complain about things after doing something as wonderful as that now should I?” he brought his partner’s head down to place a kiss on his forehead, “Besides, I always think of it as a small reminder of how well endowed my partner is.”

“S-s-shi-shishido-san” Ootori spluttered indignantly, blushing beat red. 

Shishido laughed, pulling Ootori in to a hug, “My kawaii blushing-not-so-virgin.”


	4. Dots – Tachibana/Kajimoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random pulled-out-of-a-hat pairing. lol I was REALLY REALLY bored.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

**Dots – Tachibana/Kajimoto**

Tachibana decided he liked the feel of the cool wall against his back with Kajimoto pressed up against him; their lips were meshed together in a kiss.  He loved even more what came after the kisses they shared, but he was patience and could wait, for now at any rate.  At the moment he was more concerned with the ways their mouths were moving in sync together.

When Kajimoto pulled away Tachibana gasped for the breath that his lungs had been screaming for. 

He frowned slightly at the feel of a tongue lapsing at the middle of his forehead. “Kajimoto, I swear one of these days you’re going to lick that mark of mine completely off,” he said with a nip to the other’s throat.

The other boy chuckle lightly, “I can’t help it, and I guess you could say I have a fetish for dots.”

Tachibana’s eyes narrowed as he flipped them so he had Kajimoto pinned to the wall. “I better not catch you looking at Atobe’s beauty mark.”

To his surprise the buchou of Jyousei Shounan laughed aloud, “I’m sorry, let me rephrase that, I have a fetish for dots on you.”

Tachibana smirked. “Better.” He claimed Kajimoto’s lips in another kiss while maneuvering him towards his bed…….. did he mention he really loved what happed after making out?


	5. Stalking – Sengoku/Shinji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another odd pairing, I don't think this one came from the hat. lol Can't remember where I got the idea for this.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

**Stalking – Sengoku/Shinji**

“Shinji, he’s there again,” Kamio said as he looked out the window.

Shinji looked up from buttoning his white short sleeved shirt to see the orange-haired boy from Yamabuki leaning against the wall of the school. “Hmmm……”

Tachibana looked out the window as well, “He’s not bothering you at all, Shinji?”

“Iie, he’s not bothering me. I really don’t mind him following me…… I mean, he’s been doing it for the last month and hasn’t done anything to me. Then again, maybe his just waiting till I let my guard down or something…… He could be following me to spy, but that wouldn’t make sense since he doesn’t get here till after practice and he just follows me home.  That wouldn’t tell him anything about me and my tennis style. Hmmm……I wonder why his is following me. Maybe if I ask him he’ll tell me, but maybe he won’t and just keep on following me.  He may nev…” The mumbling died in the club house as Shinji left, leaving everyone in the room with sweatdrops.

“Ah, Hello Shinji-kun!!” called out a cheery voice that interrupted Shinji’s thinking aloud.

“Eh?” he looked up at the voice, “Oh, hello Sengoku-san.”

“Do you mind if I walk home with you today?” The 3rd year said with a grin on his face.

Sjinji tilled his head to the side slightly in confusion, “Haven’t you been doing that already for the last month without asking?”

“No, I’ve been ‘stalking’ you for the last month which means following behind you. Walking home with you means I get to walk next to you and maybe talk,” Sengoku said in a cheerfully matter-o-fact kind of way.

Shinji looked at him with narrowed eyes slightly veiled by purple hair. “Well, ok then,” the violet-haired teen said softly, which made the other beam brightly. 

The two boys walked to Shinji’s house in a comfortable silence, which was only broken by sounds of the city and Shinji’s occasional mumbling.  Which Sengoku politely pointed out he was doing. 

Shinji glanced up at the older boy, contemplating whether or not he should ask the other why he was ‘stalking’ him in the first place.  “Hmmmm Sengoku-san?”

“Yes?”

“Why have you been …..er stalking me in the first place?” He looked up at the orange-haired boy waiting for a reply.

“Well to tell you the truth it was a dare from Touji-kun,” Sengoku replied looking thoughtful, “but it was only supposed to be for a week.  After the week I just continued to follow you.  I guess you could say it was love at first site. Heh. Cliché I know.”

Shinji was blushing by this point, “But all you did was follow me home…. How?”

“I did learn a lot about you by just following you home. Like how you mumble to yourself all the time and how you love pickles to death.  You also like to play with those kittens in the alley way beside you apartment building sometimes as well.” Sengoku was smiling softly by this point; he then looked up, “Oh look, we’re here already!”

“So we are,” said Shinji, who was trying to hide his blush stained face, “T-thank you for walking home with me,” Bowing slightly he turned towards the doors the apartment building.

“Ah, Shinji-kun!”

“Ha-hmph!!” Shinji went wide eyed as he was pulled into a soft kiss by the older boy.

Sengoku moved his hands to lightly cup the prodigy’s face. When he broke off the kiss he looked down at a flushed and dazed Shinji. “I’ll walk you home again tomorrow, alight?” he said grinning.

“H-hai, I’d like that,” he replied rather light-headedly.

“Good,” Sengoku said with a grin, “I have it Lucky with Fudou-san.”

Shinji’s eye twitched.


	6. Walking In – Mori/Uchimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fudomine side character paring. I love the side character's in the series, you didn't have to worry about getting their characterization wrong because not a lot of it was shown in the first place. XD  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

**Walking In – Mori/Uchimura**

“Winner Yunsung!”

“Jeez Kyosuke, what’s wrong with you today?  That’s the tenth time you lost……to…...” Mori cut his sentence short, staring at his friend in astonishment; he was still bashing away at the controller with his thumbs despite the facts that he wasn’t even looking at the screen and the battle was already over. “Kyosuke.”

No response.

He moved closer and said a little louder, “Kyosuke!”

Still no response.

He moved so he mouth was only centimeters away from his boyfriend’s ear and shouted, “KYOSUKE!!”

“GAH!!” Both the controller and Uchimura went flying, the former up and the latter on his back.  The Front Killer looked up at the older boy with wide eyes. “W-w-what the hell was that for!?”

Mori had to chuckle at the perplexed expression on the other boys face. “I had to get your attention some how, you were totally spaced out.”

Uchimura stared sitting up on his elbows, “I was?” When Mori nodded in response he sighed and flopped back down. “Gomen.”

“It’s nothing to apologize for,” the black-haired boy said slightly amused.  He moved so he could sit next to the smaller boy. “What’s wrong??” he asked, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

“Hn, nothing.” Uchimura pulled his hat down further as he rolled onto his side.

Mori snorted and leaned over his doubles partner to see the boy’s semi hidden face, “Kyosuke, you and I both know that’s not true, you wouldn’t have dropped ten games playing Kilik, in a row I might add, if it was nothing, and besides,” he snatched the cap, grinning, “your blush doesn’t really help with your lie either, now does it?”  He snickered as the smaller one glared up at him.  Pulling Uchimura up into a sitting position he arranged them so that Uchimura was sitting between his legs with his back against his chest.  Wrapping his arms around the others chest he said, “Now I’m going to ask again, what’s wrong?”

The Front Killer looked away and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Mori asked leaning in closer.

“I said I walked in on Ishida and Sakurai!” he all but yelled, blood started rushing towards his face when he realized how loud he had yelled that.  Thankfully, he absently thought, Mori’s parents were out at a dinner party. 

He leaned forward onto Uchimura’s back and started laughing, “Oh-my-god, hahahaha~ …*gasp* you, hahah, you walked hahaha ‘in’ on them?” He was laughing so hard he almost couldn’t breathe.  When he saw the glare his boyfriend was giving him, he calmed his laughter down, “Sorry, Sorry. hehehehe Are you sure they were having sex and not just a rather heated make-out session?”

Uchimura look thoughtful, “Hmmmmm……. They were both naked and Ishida’s cock was up Sakurai’s ass………….. Yeah, I’m sure.”

“That was too much info than I really needed to know.”  Mori said, blushing slightly, “Argh, now every time I see them I’m going to think that and end up blushing or laughing.”

“You asked, and besides I’m the one who actually saw that, I how do you think I felt?”

“Hmmmm, lets see, hard perhaps?”

Uchimura stared over his shoulder at him in shock.

“What?”

“You did NOT just say that!”

“Why didn’t I just say that?”

“It was perverted!”

“So?”

“You are ‘not’ a pervert!!”

“Who says I’m not?”

“Everyone!! You’re the innocent mother-hen type; you’re not ‘supposed’ to be perverted!!”

“Well, maybe I’m a closet pervert then.”  Mori smiled.  This frightened Uchimura greatly because it scarily looked like a smile Fuji from Seigaku would wear.

“……”

“Well, what would you do if I ‘did’ something perverted?”

Uchimura narrowed his eyes. “Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know…. This perhaps?” Mori slowly slipped his hand down past Uchimura’s pants then boxers, letting his fingers slide across soft skin as he did so.  He started playing with the soft curly pubic hair, his hand refusing to go any lower yet.

Uchimura gasped at the sparks the touch left.  “T-t-atsunori!”

“Uchimura we need to talk!!!” Suddenly the door slammed open and Ishida came marching in only to come to a screeching stop.  “Ummm…… uhhh”

Mori, who currently had his hand down Uchimura’s pants, smiled politely up at Ishida. “Could you please leave? We’re kind of busy at the moment, as you can see.”

Ishida looked down at the two still in shock before he meekly nodded his head, turned on his heels, and left.

“Well,” Mori said, cheerfully, “Wasn’t that ironic.”

“Oh shut-up you stupid closet pervert.”


End file.
